


Waiting

by telperion_15



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn waits for Boromir to admit his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

I’ve watched you since that very first night. Since you held the sword that was broken and admitted with actions if not with words your admiration for the kings of old. Since you looked at me and straight away I saw that flash of something almost indistinguishable in your eyes. Need. Want. Desire…

I know what I saw. And I know you saw it too. For it was reflected in my own eyes. I too felt that connection too deep to ignore.

Yet you try to ignore it. I watch you and I see you desperately struggle against something you should not try to fight. Do you think it is unnatural? I can assure you it is not. Or at least I would if you would let me.

But you keep your distance, never speaking to me unless you have to, always sitting on the other side of the fire, sharing your watch with someone else every night. Afraid to get too close.

But I am content to bide my time. Your denial cannot last forever. Eventually you will admit it, to yourself if not to me. Even that would be enough for me, although I wish for so much more.

I can wait, no matter how long it takes. For I know that you will accept it in the end. And then you will wonder why you did not accept it sooner.

But for now I watch you. Observe your inner struggle.

Waiting.


End file.
